preludé
by LastMelodya
Summary: Seperti petikannya di atas panggung, suaranya di balik mikrofon, nada-nadanya di antara tatap-tatap yang tak pernah sekalipun berpaling pergi. [ birthday fic; untuk hanji zoe ]


**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : au, miss typo(s), kinda rush, and other stuffs.

 **Note** : untuk (1) hanji; the girl with kaleidoscope eyes, levi's favorite stuff, (2) RainyRain123; yang sudah bikin 5 september saya semakin membahagiakan, (3) kamu; yang mampir, yang nggak pernah bosan nemenin saya maso ihiy. selamat membaca!

* * *

 _ **preludé**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Jika tidak sekarang, mungkin Levi tak punya kesempatan untuk memerhatikannya lebih jauh.

Tidak, memang, tidak. Sepanjang lagu dimainkan, ia berpikir, menatap kepada mata cokelat yang kemudian senang terpejam, kepada pipi-pipi yang terbias lampu sorot, dan bibirnya, bibirnya yang mengalunkan lagu-lagu country. Tangannya tak berhenti, memeluk gitar, memetik kepada senar-senar yang mencipta melodi sendiri, mereka bilang "Hanji Zoe! Dia gadis unik yang jago menyanyi dan main gitar itu, kan!" Begitu pun para penonton di sebelahnya, yang berdesak menyentuh bahunya (tanpa sadar), ikut menyenandungkan refrain yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mereka hafal. Tapi, beginilah, beginilah kemudian sensasi kafe kecil di antara orang-orang yang memiliki passion unik di dalam musik. Membuat Levi merasa asing, sekaligus familier, tapi menyenangkan.

"Lihat, kan, Levi. Itu gadis yang disebut-sebut Erwin kemarin."

Levi memerhatikan. Hanji—nama gadis itu—tidak istimewa. Ia tidak cantik, tidak. Ia lebih tomboy dari namanya, ia tidak menemukan kriteria feminin dari gadis-gadis yang biasa membuat Erwin tertarik. Tapi, ada satu hal dalam dirinya yang membuat mata Levi tak pernah ingin berpaling, entah apa. Mungkin, suaranya yang dalam, terlalu dalam dan rendah, mungkin dalam kisaran alto. Atau, petikan gitarnya, petikannya yang kuat namun tetap halus dalam alun melodi yang memabukkan. Atau, semuanya. Atau, bukan. Levi seolah tak bisa memutuskan. Tak ada hal yang istimewa, tidak rambut yang terlampau asal dikuncir, kaus polos berbalut jaket denim yang sudah kusam, ripped jeans, dan sneakers putih dengan tali tak terikat.

Atau mungkin—

"Setelah dia selesai, mau ikut menghampiri?"

—matanya.

(Hanji mengedip, pada akhirnya membuka mata dalam kurun waktu lama—setelah lama terpejam dalam desir-desir lagunya—dan tersenyum.)

Mata Hanji lebih cokelat dari yang Levi kira. Dari sini, ia dapat melihat bias-biasnya yang membuatnya mengilap, bersinar. Mungkin seperti bintang. Seperti neon yang menyala di antara ruang-ruang gelap. Seperti lilin yang redup-terang di dalam ruangan tanpa lampu. Pandangnya begitu tajam, dan dalam, membuat Levi tersadar, bahwa hampir saja ia tenggelam pada mata itu.

Maka kemudian, Levi mengangguk pada Mike, melesapkan kata bahwa ia juga ingin menghampiri gadis itu lebih dekat setelah ini.

.

* * *

"Erwin bilang titip salam."

Levi melihat ada kedipan yang lebih banyak, di mata itu. Ia menyimpulkannya, bahwa hal-hal yang diujar Mike barusan, adalah satu dari sekian hal yang membuat Hanji tertarik. Erwin, tentu. Tak ada lagi. Hanya Erwin.

"Ah, salam balik kalau begitu!"

Suaranya—ketika tak bernyangi—terdengar lebih dalam. Levi tak banyak memikirkan tipikal suara perempuan, hanya saja Hanji, gadis ini punya suara yang begitu berbeda, seolah, kau bisa langsung mengenalinya walau dia baru saja melontar satu kata. Jenis suara yang, mungkin, dicari banyak produser musik untuk kemudian dibentuk agar menjadi penyanyi dengan suara khas yang indah.

"Kalau yang ini Levi. Teman kami. Hanya saja, Levi tidak terlalu suka musik."

Mike berkata lagi, mendominasi konversasi dan membuat Levi mengerutkan kening barang sedetik. Hanji mengulurkan tangan, kemudian berkata. "Halo, Levi!" Senyumnya teruar penuh. "Panggil saja Hanji."

Levi terdiam, sebentar. Tanpa sadar, menyimpan diam-diam bagaimana suara itu menyebut namanya. Singkat, lepas, terlalu kasual. Hal-hal yang kemudian membuat Levi tergugah.

"Levi," jawabnya, singkat.

Percakapan malam itu, didominasi oleh Hanji. Oleh cerita-ceritanya tentang lagu dan musik country. Tentang kuliah dan jam-jam menyusahkannya. Tentang Erwin. Tentang Erwin yang membuat mata itu kembali berkedip lebih sering dari biasanya.

Mungkin, mungkin. Akan ada masa di mana, Levi menginginkan mata itu berkedip terang, semakin cerah, dan lebih banyak lagi ketika namanya yang disebut.

Ketika namanya yang disebut.

.

* * *

Levi mulai hafal hari-hari di mana Hanji memiliki jadwal berakustik. Di hari Selasa, Kamis, dan Minggu. Hari-hari yang kemudian, membuatnya pulang dari kampus lebih cepat dari biasanya, hari-hari di mana ia akan kehilangan waktu-waktu tidur dalam batas cukup, hari di mana, ia hanya berdiri di paling belakang, menipiskan hawa eksistensi, mendengar Hanji bernyanyi dari sini.

Mungkin, dari ada beberapa kali dalam waktu-waktu itu ia akan datang menghampiri. Sedikit berbasa-basi untuk kemudian kembali pergi. Atau, memang tidak perlu. Tidak ketika Levi hanya ingin melihat matanya, mendengar alto dalamnya yang terlalu tipikal, petikan gitarnya yang melukai senar-senar (dan melukai dirinya, saat ada entitas pirang yang muncul, menarik tangan gadis itu meski baru tiga detik ia menyelesaikan lagu. _"Good job, Zoe. You're so beautiful."_ ) dan menghilang di balik pintu belakang kafe.)

Atau, waktu-waktu di mana Hanji menangis dalam lagunya, menyelesaikannya dengan isak-isak menyedihkan, membawa petikannya melukai hati para pengunjung.

Di saat-saat ini Levi akan melihat matanya. Terus melihatnya sampai pada akhirnya, mata itu mendapati dan balas memandangnya dalam genang-genang menyakitkan.

.

* * *

"Kau tahu."

Hanji tersenyum dalam pahit.

"Kau tahu, kan, Levi."

Levi tak menjawab apa-apa. Matanya memandang pada garis-garis horizon pembatas malam. Kelam, dan menenggelamkan. Bulan seperti terlalu dekat pada batasnya, dikelilingi bintang-bintang, dilambai derak awan malam.

"Kau juga tahu." Levi menjawab, pelan. Merasakan dingin pada pembatas jembatan di tangannya. "Kau tahu aku melihatmu."

Dan bahwa kau hanya melihatnya, melihatnya meski ia hanya melihatmu dalam satu kejapan mata. Tak pernah, tak pernah lebih dari itu.

"Ini begitu menyedihkan, kau tahu." Hanji tertawa kencang, dalam kamuflase, sinisme yang terjaga. "Begitu menyedihkan ketika kau hanya bisa melihat orang yang hanya menjadikanmu mainan. Tak akan pernah bisa melihatmu."

 _Berhentilah_ , Levi mengujar dalam diam. _Berhentilah kalau begitu._

"Apa itu menyakitkan?" Suara Levi dihias angin yang kemudian datang, dan pergi untuk beberapa saat. Sungai di bawah mereka meriak pelan, digoda angin yang sekali-kali mendatangi.

Hanji menghela napas kencang, mengembuskannya terlalu kuat. Ia berbalik, bersandar pada pembatas jembatan di belakangnya. Membuat Levi menoleh, memerhatikan helai-helai rambutnya yang ikut dimainkan angin. "Bukankah kau tahu rasanya?" Gadis itu, menoleh. "Bukankah kau lebih mengerti, Levi? Melihat seseorang, yang hanya melihatmu dalam satu kejapan mata."

Levi berharap bahwa di waktu-waktu ini, Hanji memegang gitar. Mungkin, agar tangannya tak bergerak untuk memeluk diri sendiri seperti itu—seolah menyembunyikan dingin-dingin dari dalam hatinya. Ia berharap Hanji ada di atas panggung, agar matanya yang cokelat indah tersorot lampu alih-alih bulan yang hanya membuatnya semakin berbayang. Ia ingin Hanji menyanyi, agar suaranya yang bergetar tak terdengar, agar Levi mampu mengontrol diri untuk tak melangkah maju, menggapai tangan-tangan itu dan membawa tubuh Hanji ke dalam dekapan.

Seperti saat ini.

"Bodoh." Levi mendengus. Membawa wajah itu tenggelam dalam lekukan bahunya. "Kau, aku—kita bodoh."

Hanji tak menjawab, tidak pula mengisak dalam sakit. Hanya, punggungnya, punggungnya yang dibalut jaket bergetar di dekapan Levi.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, Levi memilih seperti ini. Tak apa, tak apa, katanya. Tak apa, sebab kali ini, ia bisa memeluk Hanji dalam batas waktu yang lama. Ia bisa memandangi mata itu tanpa jarak dan distraksi uar kakofoni di sekitarnya. Tak apa, sebab mata Hanji juga akan lebih banyak berkedip untuknya, sebab tangan Hanji yang kasar—terlalu banyak memetik gitar—kini terasa di sisi lehernya, di rahangnya, di atas kulit pipinya.

Terlalu banyak. Mungkin, ini terlalu banyak. Ia memang pernah berharap, memang, akan eksistensi Hanji di sekelilingnya, tapi mungkin, ini terlalu banyak. Hanya saja—tetap belum cukup.

"Hanji." Levi mengujar, tak lebih keras dari bisikan. "Mungkin aku memang bukan yang kau lihat, bukan. Bukan yang kau harapkan terus melihatmu, bukan." Wajah Levi menelusur, membawa bibirnya menyentuh kelopak mata Hanji. "Aku bukan Erwin, memang."

Mata Hanji terpejam, masih dalam kecup lembut Levi, menolak bintang-bintang yang kemudian berkelip minta dipandang. "Memang, Levi. Memang bukan."

Tapi, kemudian, Levi melihatnya. Sudut bibir Hanji yang terangkat, kelopaknya yang bergetar terbuka. Ia menatapnya tepat di mata, tanpa jarak dan membuat Levi yakin, bahwa inilah, inilah mata terindah yang pernah Levi lihat. Inilah tatap-tatap intens yang ia harapkan setelah lama—begitu lama, hanya mengharapkan mata itu (setidaknya) berkedip padanya sedikit lebih lama.

Namun, malam ini, Hanji tak hanya berkedip. Ia memandangnya, lama, begitu lama seolah Levi mampu melihat melodi-melodi di sana, petikan gitar yang selalu Hanji mainkan, suaranya, suara Hanji yang begitu dalam dan rendah. Ia melihatnya, dari binar-binar itu, Levi mampu melihatnya.

"Tapi, mungkin, Levi." Ia balas berbisik, membawa angin kembali berembus di wajah mereka. Di helai rambut, di ujung kaus-kaus yang terlampau tipis. "Mungkin beginilah seharusnya."

 _Kau, aku, semesta, dan bintang-bintang._

"Mungkin memang harusnya kau dan aku."

Tatap Hanji tak pernah lebih dalam dari ini. Levi terpaku. Seolah ia baru saja membuka mata dan menemukan hal-hal yang tak pernah ia lihat dari Hanji; indah, cantik, berwarna. Dan ia bersyukur. Meski rasa sakit datang menghunjamnya dalam fragmen-fragmen sebelum ini, ia tetap bersyukur bahwa masa depan akan menjanjikan kebahagiaan.

Levi tersenyum—sejak waktu yang lewat sekian lama—menatap, memandang, menatap. Kepada Hanji, kepada yang selalu ia lihat, dan akhirnya, yang juga akan selalu menautkan mata kepadanya.

Kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu," Hanji berbisik. "Mari kita saling menyembuhkan." Sebelum akhirnya, mengecup lembut bibir Levi dengan begitu lembut.

(Seperti petikannya di atas panggung, suaranya di balik mikrofon, nada-nadanya di antara tatap-tatap yang tak pernah sekalipun berpaling pergi.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
